


We are the good guys.

by LauraDB



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraDB/pseuds/LauraDB
Summary: Lexa goes to a fencing school and is the top of the top, so what happens when a hot headed blonde stumbles into her school? How will they learn to juggle their feelings for each other and not kill one another?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first story, I'm really excited about it, and I hope you all give me awesome comments so I can improve my writing! Tell me what you think. 
> 
> Instagram: @meltmyfacewiththebass
> 
> I don't own The 100 or any of its characters.

Lexa is a student at Trikru Academy, top in her class at Fencing, very popular, so what happens when Clarke, the new girl enrolls?   
Chapter 1

A* again! Lexa was on a roll this morning, first two periods were the same in her test and now this! Anya would be so proud of her... 

"Trikru Academy is one of the most prestigous schools in America, some students can go on to become great leaders, embracing their dreams and benefitting society." , Lexas' eyes scanned over the golden shiny plaque for what felt like the 100th time, mentally making sure to blink. A figure shifted uncomfortably to her right and another in front kept gesturing with his hands. Lexa sighed deeply, knowing it wouldn't end here. As the headmaster finished his speech and shook hands with her sister, Lexa stood and left the office.   
As soon as they were in the car and away from anyone with prying ears, Anya turned towards her, her words a flurry of questions as she clenched the steering wheel.   
"What were you thinking!? How many has it been now? Three!! Three in the last god damn month! This has to stop Lexa, I dont care what he did but you can't go around hurting people if they aren't threatening you. Honestly, what has gotten into you lately?!"   
Lexa slouched further into her chair and stared out the window, fiddling with the thread of her shirt like it was a life line, a small frown playing at her lips. Lexa was determined to stay silent, she definitely did not want to talk about what happened. Her sisters' glare was burning a hole in the back of her head as Lexa just twiddled her fingers faster together. A sharp jolt from the car caused Lexa to bump her head roughly against the indow, resulting in a small bump. Lexa turned angrily to witness Anya smirking behind the steering wheel, a look of satisfaction on her face.   
"Seriously?" , she rubbed the swollen bruise forming on her head and crossed her arms.   
"What?" Anya asked innocently as if she had no clue as to what she did, Lexa just frowned at her. "Well since I have your attention, care to tell me why you beat up a boy in your class?" , Anya raised an eyebrow at her sister as she spoke.   
Lexa just sighed and clenched her jaw, after a moment she looked at her with a steely gaze, "He was trying to hurt the kids in the younger years, Finn is a bully and I'm the only one that ever steps in! How's that a bad thing?". It wasn't the whole truth but Anya didn't press her, she knew better than to corner Lexa.   
Anya was silent for a moment, digesting the information, so Lexa took the opportunity to let her mind be calmed by the blur of greenery rushing by outside. The countryside rolled past, dulling her mind with tranquility, making her feel just a little bit free of all the responsibility and expectations that were pushed onto her. Lexa had always loved the outdoors, it was exactly where she was meant to be.   
Lexa thought back to the times her father would tutor her outside in fencing, three years ago when she had first enrolled at the school at the age of 15. Fencing was a huge part of the school curriculum, it was part of tradition, she was awful when she had first started. Lexas' father had told her to keep at it, so she had and one day he suprised her with her own custom made sword. The black leather binding around the handle was marked with tribal symbols, beautiful and dangerous, Lexa had been so excited to try it out. A smile crossed her lips at remembering how she had tackled her father to the floor in a hug. After that, her father had taught her all she knows, he was nationally ranked in the sport. Two years later, Lexa was by far, one of the best in the whole school. Having numerous medals and trophies to show for it.   
Running away with her thoughts, she neglected to hear her sister calling her name, "Lexa....Lexa!....LEXA!" shouted Anya, knocking her out of her stupor.   
"Holy mother of God! I am not deaf, Anya." Lexas' tone was condescending, her bitchiness level was slowly rising through the roof.   
"Honestly Lexa, you don't even listen to me anymore." Anya huffed as they pulled into the driveway of their house.   
Reaching her limit, Lexa shot from the window of the car after she had climbed out, " Honestly Anya, I don't really care." mimicking the same tone her sister had used.   
A tired, moody Lexa stalked off, kicking stones across the gravelly path as she went. Anya tightened her grip on the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. Sighing, she grabbed her bag and strode toward the imposing mansion.   
The stone walls towered as high as three floors, with stoic gargoyles perched on the highest ledge surrouding the roof. The main part of the house jutted out like the front of a great ship. Leading up to the huge wooden door, were great black marble slabs for stairs. The sides of the house each had adjoining wings, that contained at least ten rooms in each. Most of them weren't used at all, two rooms in the left wing provided as Lexas' private study and a music room, as well as one room in the right wing the was used as a makeshift greenhouse. Due to being near the back of the house, glass windows lined the walls, it was actually more of a conservatory. However, it was so overgrown, there was no room for fruits or vegetables, the beds were constructed from old wood and and had been filled with soil so that you couldn't even see the floor now. Hundreds of flowers and vines covered the ground, trailing up the walls and hanging limply over the ceiling due to wooden struts that had been erected. It was a green paradise littered with with exotic colours and smells, incredibly different to the rest of the house.   
Anya stepped through the arch doorway and deposited her jacket onto the nearest peg before shutting the door with a soft click. Loud thumps up the stairs indicated Lexa had gone to her room, Anya sighed again and walked along the grand hallway. The entire floor was black and grey marble with tall columns lining each side of the white washed walls. Between each two columns that Anya passed, she glanced at the paintings hanging perfectly there, each one more vibrant than the last. Most of them showed incredibly good and accurate images of nature, however the last one was an old image taken on a camera, portraying four people.   
A young man of around thirty-five years stood in the middle of the woods clutching a woman of roughly the same age, her brown hair and blue eyes stood out against his black hair and green eye. They made a charming couple but what made it the perfect picturesque look were the two children they had their arms around. The smallest of thirteen years had wavy brown hair, untamed and wild with the greenest of eyes, blazing and determined. The taller girl on the right had darker brown hair and blue eyes, like looking into an ocean, she was considerably older by four years. Anya stared at her parents, wishing they were here, they would know what to do. Lexa always had a special bond with their father, she thought, as she looked at their goofy grins.   
Turning away, she strode to the end of the hallway which led to a large room with two wide staircases that curved elegantly to join at the top, leading upstairs. On her left was the living room / dining room and the kitchen was located on the right, in each of these rooms were doors leading off to the left and right wings of the house. Stopping at the staircase, Anya looked at the top and huffed, her sister would talk with her when she was ready, Anya had learnt long ago to never push Lexa. Heading to the kitchen area and dropping her bag on the island, Anya prepared to make some tea. 

Barging through the front door, Lexa fumed through the house, only slowing to purposefully stomp up the stairs. She was normally incredibly graceful, with a certain amount of feline quality, but she wanted to make sure Anya knew how angry she was. Turning left into another hallway and striding toward her bedroom, Lexa immediately felt childish, which just added to her growing temper. Looking around her room, her eyes settled on the punch bag, Lexa glared at it as she got changed into some light sporty clothing, tossing her bag onto her bed.   
Lexas' room was huge, unlike the rest of the house the walls and floor were wooden, giving it a more homely feel. On the right was a king sized bed, draped in dark green sheets with slivers of silver and fake fur hides laid nicely over it. The four posters nearly scraped the ceiling. The bed jutted out to the center of the room, with a large window on the left of it and a seat built in below. Lexa had spent many a night there, reading through dozens of books and looking up at the countless stars.   
Opposite to her bed, on the far left was a tall brown wardrobe with a matching dresser. Strange markings had been scratched into the expensive furniture with a kife, born from the boredom of Lexas' mind. Covering the entire floor was a fake fur rug of a black bear, its' face pulled into a snarl facing the door, as if guarding the entrance. The walls were painted a forest green and decorated with gold and silver leaves painted in swirling patterns. On the opposite side of the entrance was a variety of training equipment. Dumbells were stacked high against the wall, ranging in all sizes from the tiniest amount of weight possible to the largest with it being safe. A large black punching bag hung from the ceiling, as well as a large ladder next to it, connected to the wooden wall. On the left was a high standard running machine, its' panel flashing with complicated training exercise sequences.   
Lexa, donned in her tight fitting sports gear, started to wrap her hands with tape. Walking over to her stereo player, connected to a series of large speakers next to her wardrobe, she hit play. "Kiss With A Fist" by Florence + The Machine blasted throughout her room. Squaring her jaw and tensing her muscles, Lexa prepared to let out her pent up rage, quickly delivering a round of accurate attacks. Her father had not only taught her in the ways of weaponry but also in hand to hand combat too. Anya had excelled in their teachings but Lexa was always the better student, she knew how to use her anger against her opponent instead of letting it control her.   
As Anya settled down on the sofa, she brought the sweet tea to her lips, savouring the spread of warmth that spread through her stomach and settled in her muscles and bones. One eyebrow rose at the sudden offense of music, pounding through the ceiling above her. Rolling her eyes and grasping the remote, she raised the volume on the 48 inch television, as high as it would go. Knowing Lexa, she was probably on the punch bag, she thought to herself. 

Later on, dinner was served at the dining table, cooked by their maid who came over in the evening and stayed until morning to prepare breakfast, she was also their tutor. Compliments of the Woods' money, their parents had worked hard to build the mansion. They had both succeeded in their careers, taking them to the top of society due to their mass amounts of wealth. It never changed them though, they were the same loving parents, with or without money.   
"Not hungry?" Anya pried, she needed to be a sister not a mother right now, Lexa just shrugged her response.   
Sighing, Anya tried again, "I'm not angry you know, what you did was honourable. I was merely trying to look out for you, the school will kick you out if you keep going like this."  
Lexa looked up, her face softening at her sisters' words, " I know, I just wish you would hear me out before questioning my motives." she spoke quietly but with a firm voice and then added, "I'll try to reign it in a bit more."   
Anya looked up at her admission and smiled, " Thank you, and I will try to trust you more and let you explain."  
Lexa returned her smile, a rare thing, before digging into her food with ravenous hunger. After a moment, Anya spoke up, humour lacing her words, "How long?"  
Lexa chuckled after swallowing her mouthful of food, "Twenty two seconds." she stated proudly. Anyas' mouth gaped, she was filled with a sense of pride for her sister.   
"Your record was thirty five. That's superb Lexa." she said firmly.   
Lexa smiled coyly, "Finn was easy to take down, he is after all a brute. All show and no sustenance."   
Anya laughed at her sisters mocking of the inexperienced boy, who had had his ass handed to him. They shared the rest of their meal in companiable silence before Anya excused herself and retired to her room, adjacent to her sisters. Lexa followed shortly to her own room, changing into boy shorts and a tank top, then climbing into bed. Both fell asleep in minutes, to the sound of rainfall. It had been a rough day but the sisters were content with how it had ended, grateful that they still had each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the new chapter, hope you guys all like it and if you have any points, dont be afraid to just review me. I really need all the writing criticism i can get so it would be a great help. Enjoy!!   
> I don't own the 100 or any of it's characters.

The following morning, Lexa padded downstairs groggily, sliding onto one of the chairs at the kitchen island. Indra, their maid and tutor, slid a cup of coffee toward her, Lexa nodded gratefully and cradled the strong liquid in her hands. Anya walked in from the dining room, already washed and dressed in her fresh white coat, her name tag swayed slightly as she walked to sit down. "Morning.", Lexa only grunted in response, barely lifting her chin as Anya and Indra smirked and shared a knowing glance. Lexa just wasn't a morning person. After showering and throwing on some black skinny jeans, a dark green tank top, her trusty black and red leather jacket with her DMs, Lexa and Anya bid farewell to Indra.   
Upon reaching the school in the sleek Auldi R8, Lexa sighed and unbuckled herself. Before climbing from the car, her sister gave her a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder. Lexa turned and nodded, elegantly exited the car and strode toward the school, determination in each step. Not looking back, she braced herself for the day.   
Trikru Academy was the oldest school in the state, dating back to 1952. The layout of the building was pretty straight forward but its elegant and grand style made it feel more sophisticated as well as historically intriguing. The main building stretched like a long rectangle with dozens of lecture theatres on each side. The mess hall was one long room located at the back of the building, hand crafted table and chairs, ancient paintings of all the prude looking headmasters that had worked at the school, lining the walls. Their dissaproving glares made the students feel slightly uncomfortable, as if they were saying "You will succeed here or we will forever haunt you!". The science block was connected to the main building on the left by a long corridor. Located on the right was a gigantic sports feild, where most of the lessons of the day commenced. Consisting of two astro turfs, a sports center, a lengh of asphalt and an indoor swimming pool.  
Striding through the large oak doorway, Lexa felt a sharp jolt in her ribs, she grabbed the offending object and twisted hard. "Holy crap Lexa, good morning to you too!", her best friend Octavia yelped.   
Lexa lossened her grip but didn't let go, " You should never sneak up on a trained warrior, O." Lexa smirked.  
"Yeah okay, whatever Commander, can you stop crushing my hand now!?", still smirking Lexa released her, Octavia flexed her fingers and glared playfully at Lexa.  
"Have a rough night or something? I can't feel my damn fingers." Lexa raised an eyebrow and gestured to Octavia to start walking to class with her. Octavia stepped in line with her as they talked, her shorter steps trying to match pace with Lexa, her long black coat billowed slightly behind her. Octavia had always been a good friend to Lexa, she wasn't afraid to correct her when others were afraid of her intimidating aura. Trustworthy and loyal to the end, always looking to do the right thing, Lexa admired her for that but also found it to be slightly annoying.   
"Sorry O, I have been a little on edge lately, I got into another fight with Finn.", Lexa strode through the bustle of students, her head held high. They parted for her like a sea, reguarding her with the utmost respect. Everyone knew of her skills, intelligence and her expertise with a sword, she exuded confidence and authority.   
"Wait, what? Again!? When did this happen?" Octavia questioned her.   
"Yesterday, he was pushing Monty and Jasper around." she replied.   
"What an asshat! I always miss out on the good stuff." Octavia muttered to herself, she cursed at the cold she had fallen ill to the previous morning.   
Lexa stopped her and spoke low, "No, I can take care of myself O and you would have only gotten into trouble yourself.", Octavia just huffed and nodded.   
They carried on until they reached their Biology class, taking their seats at the desk in the back. Biology was mandatory, as well as the other sciences, English and Mathmatics but most of the curriculum was made up of Fencing classes, it was after all a place where people who wanted to pursue that as a career could go. Whether it be competing, teaching or playing a part in the Fencing associations around the world, Trikru Academy was the place to be for it.   
Students slowly poured into the classroom, nodding at Lexa as they took their places, to say she had respect was an understatement. The teacher was the last one in as the bell rang, signalling the beginning of class. Mr Kane was a man of arond forty years, dressed in a black sweater and blue jeans with black hair, only broken up by a grey streak that shoked through his hair line. The girls both liked him but found he was too soft on some of the other students who liked to mess around.   
"Morning class, please open your textbooks to page 24 and start on those questions please.", he spoke with authority, yet his face was soft. There was a ruffling of pages as the students did as they were asked, however, some of them started chatting and luaghing, completely ignoring Mr Kane. Lexa ground her teeth as her irritation grew, her frustration directed towards the students, but also to Mr Kane at not having the balls to say anything to them.   
"Careful, you might pop a blood vessel." Octavia whispered beside her.   
"Mr Kane is weak, if I were him, I would cut their tongues out for their insolence." Lexa muttered darkly, Octavia stared at her in shock. Realising Octavia didn't get it as a joke, she allowed her mask to slip slightly and a small smirk graced her lips.   
Her friend immediately chuckled lightly, "You should be an actress.", she stated. Lexa mused over the idea for a second, before deciding that the bussiness was too fake for her. No loyalty, she thought.   
Halfway through the lesson, a sharp rap on the door caused everyones' heads to turn, the air turning sick with silence.  
"Come in!" called Mr Kane, in came the secretary, Ms Grounds, her plump form jiggling, matching her jolly demeanor. Following behind her were two girls.   
The tallest had black hair, she had a cheeky face that betrayed her intelligent eyes. She wore a red leather jacket with rips in the sleeves and black jeans, that looked to have been a rag cloth for an engine. The girl fiddled with a spring in her hand and surveyed the class as if assessing who to prank first. However, the second girl was shorter and had a curly golden mane that was braided at the front to hold back her hair. Her face was calculating and calm, she looked young and had a warm aura around her. She donned a blue denim jacket with a logo on it's sleeve that Lexa didn't recognise, she knew she shad seen it before though. What really struck Lexa was her eyes, bluer than the light sky, piercing and dangerous. Lexa felt captivated by them. She watched the girl pass over the whole room, scrutinizing every student, she oozed sexuality and power, the whole room felt hypnotized by her.   
"...will be joining the school." Lexa cursed herself for losing concentration as she tore her gaze from the girl to focus on Ms Grounds' words.   
"This is Raven, Raven Reyes," she said gesturing to the tall dark haired girl, "and this is Clarke Reyes.". They looked nothing alike, even as Ms Grounds said Clarkes' name it didn't sound right, didn't fit quite the way a name should. Lexa wondered if they were related or not.   
Raven gave a shy smile and a wave which made Octavia giggle, Clarke remianed stoic but her eyes betrayed her nervousness. They were seated quickly in front of Lexa and Octavia and were given books. The lesson continued, except now, instead of incessant chatter, it was replaced by hushed murmers and whispers.  
"The tall leggy one is gorgeous!" Octavia exclaimed in a hushed tone. Lexa rolled her eyes at her friend, she was used to it by now. Either Octavia wasn't being that quiet or the girl had really good hearing but Raven unexpectedly turned around.   
"Your not bad looking yourself." she whispered with a wink, making Octavia blush furiously.   
"I'm Octavia." she managed to squeak out.   
Coughing, she continued in a slightly unrealistic deeper voice, "And this is my friend Lexa.", Lexa smirked and nodded at the grinning girl.   
"The pleasure is all mine Octavia." she said genuinely, "And Lexa.", she added quickly. Raven blushed at having completely forgot that Lexa was there.   
Octavia giggled behind her hand, the typical image of a flirty school girl. Lexa had never seen her like this, she was always so serious but willing to have a laugh, incredibly competitive too but never the one to show such displayed flirtations with another person. She must see something in this girl, Lexa thought.  
"So Raven, where are you from?" Octavia asked curiously.   
"England, me and my sister moved here a couple of weeks ago, it's a long story." she smirked, "Tell you what Octavia, I can tell you my whole life story if you give me your number.", Raven delivered her winning grin.   
Octavia chuckled as she tried to hide her ever growing blush, as she took Ravens' hand. The girl bit her lip as Octavia wrote her number on her hand, "I look forward to it." she said shyly.  
The bell rang and the class started to depart. All through the conversation, Ravens' sister had not looked up once, Lexas' curiosity was peaking now. With one last wink from Raven, the sisters got up and left. Packing her books, Lexa heard Octavia squeal, only to turn around and find her doing a little victory dance, stopping abruptly when Raven came back to retrieve her pencil case. Octavia went a new shade of red, one so vibrant that Lexa actually wondered if she was alright. Grinning, Raven picked up her case and sauntered out of the room, Octavias eyes following her all the way. Lexa chuckled at her embaressed friend, shaking her head, recieving a playful punch from Octavia which the girl immediately regretted. Lexa was a lot stronger than her, despite Octavias' deceptively incredible strengh, but Lexa just kept on walking as if she hadn't felt it, like a mere fly crawling on her arm. Octavia frowned, Lexa was usually more observant than that, she could tell a persons' move before they could even strike.   
Walking down the hall to their next class, Octavia followed her friends emotionless gaze to a blonde girl up ahead of them. Clarke turned into the bathroom and Octavia watched as Lexas' eyes were trained on her until she was out of sight. Octavie smirked knowingly but kept quiet, things were going to get interesting this semester, she thought. Lexa was either going to loathe this girl or quite the opposite. Octavia hoped Lexa would get a break, and hoped for the better outcome, she knew the girl needed it.   
Stopping at the lockers, they deposited their books and headed to the sports center for their Fencing lesson. Octavia huffed at the effort of having to walk over the long expanse of feild, she hated long distance walking, she was better equipped at short bursts of speed. Lexa, however, strode across the land, moving silently and efficiently as Octavia tried to keep up.   
"Your way too fit for your own good." Octavia grumbled, Lexa only smirked in reply as she picked up her stride.   
Heading for the changeing rooms, Lexa walked along the thin corridor and saw Finn walking towards her on the other side. They brushed shoulders, but Finn used his stocky shoulders to barge past. The light brown haired boy was obviously still haeful at the new black eye he had obtained from Lexa, which only added to his cruel demeanor. Lexa growled as they came into contact but she remembered her promise to Anya and kept walking, Octavia following closely behind her, a scowl trained on the arrogant brute.   
They got changed in silence, pulling on their chest guards, the underplastron (a smaller double layered jacket for protection), and then the jacket before pulling on the tight white trousers. Grabbing their gloves, swords and helmets, they met the other students in the large atrium.   
The large room consisted of a rock climbing wall on one side and trampolines stacked neatly on the other. Basketball nets lined the tops of the walls, whilst a clock the size of a small car rested above the entrance. Balconies were constructed on one side of the room so other students and teachers could watch competitions from the safety of the rest of the sports hall. These balconies led off to smaller rooms upstairs throughout the sports hall, such as squash courts, a dance room, a gym and even a badmington court, not to mention all the numerous storage rooms for the different sports equipment. The whole building was huge, stretching to about three hundred feet in either direction.   
The teacher, Gustus, hadn't showed up yet so student were milling about, talking and laughing in the large atrium. Lexa caught a glimpse of wild blonde hair dissapearing into the changeing room, her view was suddenly obscured by a tall lean figure that loomed over Lexa and Octavia.   
"Hey bro, you ready for a good beating?" Octavia quipped to her brother, roughly punching him in the shoulder, Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her sisters challenge. His mop of curly brown hair was nearly covering his eyes and he had a small scar running across a corner of his lips.   
"Please, you don't stand a chance against this." he said, gesturing to his muscular build. Octavia scoffed and rolled her eyes as Lexa smirked.   
"I'm more fitted to best Lexa over here." Bellamy said with a cheeky grin.   
"Is that so?" she asked with her eyebrow raised, slowly raising her sword, Lexa tested the weight of the button on the end against her hand. Bellamy looked a little unsure of himself but he wasn't usually one to back out of a challenge, it was, after all, how they had met.  
When Octavia and Bellamy had first joined the school, they had challenged Lexa to a match, two against one, about two years ago. Lexa, of course, had disarmed them both in under two minutes with an eight point score lead. The three of them had been close friends ever since, Octavia and Lexa got on easier with each other, Bellamy was normally trying to best her at certain physical competitons, trying and failing.   
Before Bellamy had a chance to reply, he was shoved to the ground by Murphy. A weasely looking boy who stuck close to Finn and had a nasty habit of making their lives hell. Octavia rushed to help him up as Lexa stood in front of them, baring her teeth in an intimidating snarl.   
"Back off!" Lexa spoke dangerously low, her shoulders tensed and her feet apart, ready to attack at any point. Bellamy was on his feet now, Octavia by his side and holding his shoulder with one hand. Finn emerged behing Murphy, his floppy hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, followed by two other larger boys. Some other students had noticed the hostility in the room and were watching intently.   
"Temper, temper, Commander." Finn said in a mocking tone. Only her friends called her by that nickname, Lexa clenched her jaw in response, biting her tongue hard until she thought she tasted blood. Finn smirked and walked away, taking his lackies with him.   
"You should really be more careful Bellamy." Murphy smiled nastily before following Finn to the other side of the atrium. Lexa didn't let her guard down until she was sure they were far enough away.   
Lexa turned, "Are you alright Bell?", he nodded and smiled shyly.   
"Yeah, thanks Lexa, he just caught me off gaurd." he replied sheepishly. Lexa nodded, Bellamy could usually stick up for himself but Murphy had come up behind him.   
Octavia scowled at the boys from across the room, "Should have let me handle it." she said menacingly.   
Lexa rolled her eyes, "There would have been a brawl." she smirked. The three of them laughed, letting the built up tension dissipate. Most of the students had turned their attention back to their own conversations, dissapointed at the lack of a fight.   
Lexa looked up to see Lexa and Clarke walking towards them, "Fancy seeing you again." Raven smiled as she greeted the girls.   
"Hey, I'm Bellamy." he said, shaking hands with Raven.   
"Raven, and this is my sister Clarke.", Clarke smiled and shook his hand as Raven introduced her.   
"You must be Octavia and Lexa, right? Sorry i didn't introduce myself earlier in Bio class, I have a lot of catching up to do." Clarke said. Lexa nodded in comfirmation silently as Octavia smiled at the blonde girl.   
"I know what you mean Clarke, I started earlier than you and already I'm starting to struggle this semester. It's only been three weeks!" Octavia groaned.   
"That's because you never do any work, O." Bellamy chuckled at Octavias' slightly wounded expression. Lexa smirked at the siblings bickering as Clarke and Raven chuckled along with him.   
"I do too! I just do it very, very slowly." Octavia tried to convince them but they just continued laughing until Octavia let out a little giggle too.   
"Well if you ever need help Octavia, Raven can help you, she has already finished her Biology assignment. She's basically a genius." Clarke said.   
"That assignment was a five thousand word essay that is due two weeks from now!" Octavia gaped at Raven, making her blush and shrug her shoulders.   
"That's it, from now on we are homework buddies." Octavia stated.   
Raven laughed and blushed even harder, "Sure. So who were those guys that came over?" she asked, trying to revert the attention away from her.   
"That was Finn and Murphy, they like to go out of their way to make everyone uncomfortable, especially us." Octavia replied. Lexa looked over to the boys, her jaw tight and clenched at the sight of them.   
"What an asshole." Raven remarked.   
Octavia nodded as Bellamy chuckled, "Dont worry, the Commander here came to my rescue like a knight in shining armour!" he grinned as he slung an arm over Lexas' shoulders. Lexa smirked and rolled her eyes before shrugging his arm off.  
Lexa truned to Bellamy, "You won't be saying that when I rise to your challenge." she said smugly.   
Bellamys' smile faltered, "Actually, I think Jasper wanted to spar with me today." he replied sheepishly as he backed away to where Jasper and Monty were talking. It wasn't a lie, Jasper had asked him to help him with his step lunge but Bellamy was probably quite glad for the excuse now. Lexa smirked as Octavia chuckled to herself.   
She must be good, thought Clarke, if a guy as big as Bellamy is nervous about a match with her. "Not as good as me though." she murmered under her breath.   
"What did you say sis?" Raven asked, pulling Clarke from her thoughts and putting her on the spot. Clarke stumbled before seeing what she assumed was the Coach walking in.   
"Just that the Coach is here and that we should probably get ready." she said quickly. All of them nodded and relief flooded Clarke. The truth was that she was very intrigued by Lexa and even a little intimidated by her but that didn't mean she couldn't be just as competitive. Clarke had heard a little about Lexa from the other students, what a good fencer she was and how she seemed to control people with her authoritve eyes, there was an aura of mystery about her and the way she had hardly ever showed any emotion apart from the occasional smirk. Clarke wondered if she was like that around everyone and then she started to wonder why. Even teachers who had been working at the school for over thirty years respected Lexa and thought of her as on the same level as themselves. They were definitely right about her eyes though, they were absolutely gorgeous! For some reason Clarke felt drawn to this girl.   
Lining up against the back wall of the atrium, they all took their places in front of the burly Coach. Gustus was a well built man of around thirty years, he had long black hair tyed in a bun with a beard that was the same lengh to match, consisting of multiple braids. He wore black baggy sweatpants and a tight black t-shirt with green trainers and in one hand he clasped a clipboard. Lexa had always looked up to him, he was a great trainor and he respected Lexa.   
"Right students! Pair up into two's and begin, I will come round to advise you and assess you all." he barked. With that, students started rushing to find someone to spar with, determined not to be the odd one out and have to take turns in a trio group.   
"So, Octavia, how about me and you?" Raven asked shyly.   
"I would love to!" she exclaimed before taking Ravens' hand and dragging her off to find a clear space in the bustling atrium. Clarke shuffled her feet next to Lexa, not looking her in the eye and keeping her gaze focused on a particular spot on the wall. Lexa couldn't help but smirk as the other girl fidgeted before her. Clarke saw the smirk from the corner of her eye, which only made her anxiety grow. She wanted to ask the girl to be her partner but they had only just met and she didn't want to jump to conclusions that they were friends. Clarke secretly hoped they were or that they could be.   
"Would you like to be my partner?" Lexa asked in the softest voice she could master, not wanting to come across as harsh depsite her commanding look. Lexa was never good at talking to people in conversation, especially girls. She was always the one to sit quietly, watching people and their body language, always controlling her own and squashing any feelings of emotion, focused solely on the task at hand. This time though, Lexa pushed those urges away and gave in to the new feeling of curiosity, she wanted to get to know Clarke, for whatever strange reason.   
Clarke looked up into her eyes and Lexas' breath nearly caught at the intensity of those blue orbs under long blonde lashes. Nearly. Clarke was still staring at her and Lexa too her silence as dejection, she felt a small sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.   
"Or if you don't want to, that's ok-" Lexa started to say but Clarke interruted her.  
"No! Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. Partners sound awesome, sorry again for staring. That was rude of me, I don't know why I did that. You just have really beautiful eyes." Clarkes' rambling was cut off by her own mouth clamping shut, she blushed and looked at the ground. Cursing herself for slipping up, it was still difficult after all this time she thought to herself. She shook her head of all the memories that surfaced that hurt too much to even think about. She had Raven and her mum loved her, that was enough depsite everything everyone else had ever told her.   
Lexa was a little taken back by the confession, recovering quickly she smirked at the girl, "Thank you. You have beautiful eyes too.", the foreign word felt funny on her tongue. Still blushing, Clarke nodded and picked up her helmet before heading over to a secluded area of the atrium.  
"Stop smirking!" she called over her shoulder. Lexa broke into a grin before jogging to catch up to Clarke, making sure her face was once again stoic as she reached her.   
For some reason, Lexa enjoyed making the blonde blush and she felt the sudden urge to be mischievous around her, to try to get under her skin and laugh and talk with her like all the other normal teenagers were doing with their friends. Shaking her head, Lexa cleared her brain of the thoughts swirling around in there, she forced herself to remember what she had always told herself since the accident.  
"Love is weakness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, more coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is our Chapter 3 and I am so grateful for you guys making my writing better! Enjoy!

The students were all in full swing now, all of them paired up and reigning blow upon blow against each other. Clarke was waiting patiently as Lexa stretched in front of her, ogling the girls bulging biceps as she overextended her muscles. Clarke looked on in admiration but there was something else there that made her feel just a little bit tingly, but she ignored it and tried to look anywhere else. Lexa, of course, was oblivious to this as she bent over in front of Clarke to touch her toes, the other girl swallowed hard and neglected to hear what Lexa said. 

"Sorry, what?" Clarke asked, her voice hoarse. 

Lexa smirked as she turned to face Clarke, "I said, are you sure you don't want to stretch too? I don't want you to pull a muscle." she found herself explaining, not even minding that she had to repeat herself. Clarke felt little butterflies erupt in her stomach at how Lexa was concerned for her, she cursed herself, she had only just met the poor girl.  
"I'll be fine, are you finished?" she asked, pulling a glove onto her dominant hand. Lexa nodded and did the same, they both picked up their swords and put their helmets on.  
"Don't go easy on me, I'm not as fragile as I look." Clarke spoke through her mask. Lexa didn't respond, her mind was already in Commander mode, as her friends liked to put it, racing through different scenarios and deciding the quickest way to disarm Clarke. 

The aim of the sport is to actually gain a certain amount of points before the other player, by hitting the target areas on the back and the front of the torso. This rule only applies when using a specific sword called Foil, whereas with a Sabre, the target areas are everything from the waist up and with Epee, the whole body is the target. If the sword hits anywhere else on the body when it's not permitted then it's called an off target. Lexa preffered Foil, the swords used are lighter and she liked the challenge of having to be more precise. 

Tightening their grips on their swords, their feet in an L shape, Lexa and Clarke mirrored each others actions by saluting each other with their swords. They extended them towards each other horizontally, before raising them vertically so the swords were lined up with their helmets. Finishing with an extended swipe across the body in a downwards motion. Bending their knees, with their non-dominant hand behind their back, the match began. 

Lexa and Clarkes' swords blurred as they parried and attacked each other with fiery competiton, neither willing to be defeated. No one in the last two years had ever made Lexa break a sweat, beads of perspiration had popped up on her forehead and arms, her legs shook with exhaustion. Lexa was having the time of her life. She had a two point lead, one away from victory, it was going to be close. Four minutes had passed and Lexa still needed one more point whilst Clarke needed two. The fight was so intense that some students had gathered to watch as well as Gustus, all eyes were on them but the girls' dared not look. 

Clarke executed a perfect step lunge, but Lexa saw it and parried it away, knocking the attack aside by turning the blade and jabbing quickly at Clarkes' chest. Lexa claimed her victory but Clarke took the popportunity when her guard was down to perform a beat change, pushing Lexas' blade roughly to the ground. As Lexa brought it back up, Clarke twisted her blade around hers, yanking it from her grasp. Clarke had done what Lexa had originally been trying to do. She had disarmed her.  
The sword clattered noisily to the floor of the silent atrium, Lexa was shocked, she had never been disarmed by anyone but her father before. Not even by Indra! Clarke was panting hard as she lowered her sword, looking around at the shocked faces. They bot pulled their masks off and layed them on the floor.  
"You won." Clarke stated frustratedly, her face was slightly flushed and her air was tassled. 

"You disarmed me." Lexa replied, her initial shock overpowered by admiration for the other girl. She, of course, looked impeciable, her breathing had quickly returned to normal and there was only a slight sheen of sweat on her brow. 

They both shook hands after placing their helmets under their arms so that the face plates were facing each other, following the proper fencing etiquette.  
Gustus walked over to the pair of them before shouting over his shoulder, "Alright, back to work cupcakes, start going over you foot work!". With that, the dazed students did as they were told, milling off quickly. 

"Your the new student, Clarke, right?", Clarke nodded, slowly gaining her breath back. 

"Footing was good but you are too slow and your movements are sloppy. This is a very demanding school, I expect better next time." Gustus spoke sharply. Lexa frowned at his unjust critique, confused as to why he was being so harsh on Clarke, he was never like this with herself. Lexa defintiely didn't like it. 

"Gustus, she fought well, no one has ever been able to disarm me and she held her own in the match." Lexa spoke with certainty, authority filled her voice despite the fact she was speaking to a teacher. Clarke felt her heart jump a little as Lexa defended her, she thought Gustus was going to bite her head off for disagreeing with him. 

Grunting, Gustus suprised Clarke, "Perhaps your right Lexa, I will take your words to heart and include them in my reports." and with that, he walked away. 

Clarke turned to Lexa, "Thank you. I mean for defending me, that is." 

"Your welcome. I apologise for Gustus, he isn't normally like that." Lexa spoke with a small frown playing at her lips. Clarke took a moment to study her, she was obviously the best fencer she had ever encountered, probably the best in the whole school. Clarke was more drawn to her eyes though, seeming to be able to read more from them than her body language and facial expressions put together. She deduced that Lexa was irritated and confused, most likely at Gustus. 

Clarke reached over and put her hand on Lexas' shoulder, the contact jerking Lexa out of her thoughts, "Hey, dont worry okay, Gustus didn't bother me that much and I'm sure he has a point. My movements are a bit sloppy." she admitted. 

It was as if Clarke had read her thoughts. Was she really that readable? Lexa always remained stoic, unless among friends, people she trusted and cared about. T show any emotion gave away her thoughts, her father had taught her that and she couldn't afford to do that, the school held too many enemies for such a luxury.  
Lexa nodded and swallowed her worries away, relaxing slightly, or as much as she could. She became itensely aware of Clarkes' hand still on her shoulder, that was now rubbing lazy little circles on her bare skin, she raised an eyebrow at the contact. Clarke jerked her hand back and blushed profusely as Lexa smirked at her. Raven and Octavia chose that moment to walk over, chatting animatedly to themselves. 

"Hey guys! Clarke why are you so red?" Raven asked innocently, making Clarkes' face go even redder. 

"I-It must be Lexa. I mean! I mean Lexa is really good so- so it must be the exercise." Clarke managed to stammer out. 

Raven accepted that, completely oblivious to her sisters' discomfort, without a second thought, "Okay, well Octavia said we could all go to lunch together after this lesson." she said to them both. 

"Okay, cool. Is Bellamy coming?" Clarke asked, relieved that the attention wasn't on her anymore. 

"Yeah, probably." Octavia answered, noting how Lexa fowned slightly at how Clarke asked about Bellamy. It was a completely innocent and platonically asked question, but Lexa couldn't help but feel a twang of jealousy. Lexa scolded herself silently, she had only just met Clarke. Yet she felt so comfortable around her... she mentally shook her head of the confusing thoughts.

They were interrupted by the booming voice of Gustus, "Alright, good work cupcakes, see you tomorrow. Remember we have the inter house competition to practice for the tournament next week. You will all be split into two groups and rotate around in those teams. Whichever team wins, gets a free trip to the bowling alley!" the students cheered and whooped. The bowling alley down the road had just opened up and it was the place to go if you were looking for somehwere relaxed and to have some fun.  
The bell rang and the girls walked to the locker room to get changed. The changeing area was pretty open, they all had the same bits so there wasn't any need to have cubicles put in. Lexa started removing her kit and then her sports clothing, stripping to her underwear. Clarke had her back turned to her, she chose that time to turn around and her mouth went completely dry, like all the moisture had been sucked out of the room. She was greeted with the sight of tanned bronzed skin, strong arms and toned legs. Lexas' abs glistened with sweat and Clarke unconsciously licked her lips, peering at the black bra that comlimented the skin nicely. Before Lexa could catch her, she tore her gaze away to finish getting changed.

Lexa, of course, had caught her, she smirked to herself, she knew she had a fit body and she liked the way Clarke was practically drooling over her. For some perplexing reason, a surge of warmth erupted in her stomach and spread to her abdomen, making her toes curl. Lexa shook it off as fatigue. 

Octavia, Raven, Clarke and Lexa met Bellamy outsude the sports center with Jasper and Monty, they waved to Clarke and Raven in greeting, as Bellamy introduced them.  
"Well, hi there Raven, may I say how gorgeous you are." Jasper said goofily, Raven instantly cocked an eyebrow at the boy.

"Shut up Jasper." Octavia replied for her, giving Jasper a gentle shove. It was all meant as fridnly banter but there was a certain tone in Octavias' voice that sounded just a little irritated. Raven grinned but Ocavia chose to ignore it, not needing another reason to blush that day. They all headed off at a leisurely pace to the mess hall, laughing and joking with each other as if they had known each other all their lives. Clarke and Raven were accepted into the group without any hesitation, it was a mutual agreement that the rest of them trusted the girls. 

The day past pretty much the same, each of them going to their respective lessons and going about the day. Lexa didn't see much of Clarke after their fencing lesson, she wondered if the girl would be alright adjusting to the fast paced curriculum and high standards of the school. She shook her head of the thoughts, Clarke was a big girl, she could look after herself. Besides, why did Lexa care so much. I mean sure, Lexa saw Clarke as something between a friendship and an aquaintance and she did trust the girl but they had only just met, she decided to keep her distance and not get too attatched. Lexa had been hurt before and she vowed for it to never happen again.  
The day past quickly and soon Lexa found herself sitting in the passenger seat of the familiar Auldi, Anya driving behind the wheel in silence. As they got home, Indra greeted them both and turned to Lexa, "Lexa, I trust you are ready for your lesson?" she asked.

Lexa nodded after pulling on her sports kit for the second time that day, the tight black leggings clung to her like a second skin and her tank top swayed slightly in the breeze as she walked outside to the large garden at the back of the house. There was a large fountain containing exotic fish, they swam about peacefully and now and again rose to the surface to poke their scaly noses out from the water. As well as a long patio that stretched across the one hundred feet of fresh grass, that is where they trained, using equipment from the shed. 

Lexa grabbed two long bamboo sticks and threw one to Indra, who caught it gracefully in one hand. They each got into a fighting stance, their legs bent and arms outstretched, holding the hard long poles that stung skin and made hands bleed. They beat each other black and blue, mainly focusing on hitting the body and not the head so as to not do any real damage. They striked and blocked, neither backing down as they led an onslaught to each others limbs, until Lexa swept her leg from under Indra, her back smacking to the floor with a dull thud. 

"Well done." she breathed, reaching out to take Lexas' outstretched hand. As she did so, Lexa was caught slightly off balance, Indra pulled her to the floor and pinned her arm behind her back whilst placing a knee between her shoulder blades. Lexa grunted as Indra twisted her arm hard into an unnatrual position. 

"Never show mercy in a battle Lexa, to be a warrior is to be ruthless, only use compassion when your life is not at risk. Compassion, wisdom and strengh, those are the qualities of a true warrior and a leader." Indra said as she helped her up. Lexa nodded and went to put the sticks back in the shed, after bowing to Indra.

After dinner, Lexa sat in her bedroom on the windowsill, looking up at the stars. The bright white lights had a tinted blue around the edges, she found them almost familiar to look at. Sighing, she settled down and slowly drifted off, dreaming of the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! 8)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long guys, but I already have chapter 5 in the works so dont worry! Enjoy!

The next day, Lexa woke to the sounds of birds chirping outside her window. The sun was just scraping the edge of the horizon, it was still very early. That was how Lexa liked it though. She always got up at the crack of dawn before competitions so she would feel fully prepared and refreshed. After meditiating for an hour and then getting ready, Lexa arrived at the school in good time. Taking a deep breath and steeling her nerves she walked through the gates. 

Lexa walked down the long corridor of the school, it was nearly completely deserted, she knew it would be. All of the students would have gone straight to the sports center as soon as they had arrived, everyone was taking part in the fencing tournament. Even Clarke she thought to herself. Wait. What, why was she thinking about Clarke, she shouldn't be thinking about her. Lexa shook her head and huffed, walking briskly towards the competiton. As Lexa got closer, she could see that about six dozen benches with tables had been laid out around the field outside the center. Around one hundred students occupied the seats, as well as some perched on the edges of the tables and some even lying on the grass. 

Walking over, the air slowly got quieter until only the wind rustling gently could be heard. Lexa wasn't suprised, she knew she was the best, everyone looked up to her, everyone wanted to be her. It was a blessing and a curse, she could influence people to do good by setting a good example but it also meant that in times like these, they expected something out of her. Sort of like a blessing. 

Lexa took a deep breath and looked every one of them in the eye, she was about to speak when she saw Clarke and her friends silently glide to the front, so they were standing in the middle of everyone, obtaining perfect view of Lexa. Clarke caught her eye and nodded encouragingly with a small smile. Lexa nodded and began, "This competiton is one of the great traditions at Trikru Academy. As most of you know, the winners will compete in the national tournament this year and will represent the whole school. With that being said, you will all try your hardest and will follow the proper ettiuette when it comes to fencing. There will be no maliscious intent, you will all fight fair." she spoke with authority, in a firm and clear voice. "I wish you all the best. We are Trikru Academy and we will crush the competition!" Lexa shouting the last part. The whole feild burst into cheers, including Clarke who had watched her intently throughout the speech. The students started to chant the schools motto, "Jus drein Jus daun!", buiding in volume until the whole school had errupted in a comptetitive chant that rang a chrod through everyone, giving them confidence and a ruthlesness that made Lexa proud. Lexa raised her hand above her head in a fist and they cheered again, she turned and led the way into the sports hall, ready for the challenges ahead.

Walking inside with nearly the whole school following, Lexa was met by the coach who nodded towards her and waited patiently for everyone to enter the sports hall. Lexa found herself standing shoulder to shoulder with Clarke, she didn't even mind the contact. Her friends gathered around behind her waiting for Gustus to speak.   
"Righ cupcakes! I want to pair you all off into groups of ten, you will each work as a team by deciding a leader who will assign you all a number from one to ten. You will compete against the other groups of ten, whatever your number is, you will be fighting another person in an opposing group with the same number. The leader will add up the points scored by the winner or the loser and add it to the total that your whole team makes. Am I clear?" Gustus boomed across the hall. 

"Yes Sir!" they all shouted. Most people had already decided who was going to be in their team and so Lexa was in a group with Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Jasper, Monty, Harper, Will and a guy she didn't really know called Rich. He seemed like a snob to Lexa and kept leering at her as if she was a piece of meat. They took a space in the sports center and waited for further instructions. 

"Hey, I'm Rich, you may have seen me around here, I'm quite popular." Rich turned to Lexa whilst the others chatted excitedly. 

"Lexa. And nope." she replied shortly, god this guy was annoying. 

"Well I can't help but notice how pretty you are, practically a model if you don't mind me saying. Maybe we can get a drink together some time?" he asked with a cheesy grin that was meant to be charming, undeterred by Lexas' attitude. 

"I don't drink that much." she huffed as he leaned closer to her, she could smell sour on his breath that made her grimace. 

"How about lunch then?" Rich asked, getting agitated now. Lexa couldn't help but frown at him, why couldn't he just get the message. Oblivious to Clarke, who had been watching the whole time, she frowned slightly and stalked over to Rich and Lexa. She smirked to herself as she came round Rich and pulled Lexa in by the waist, startling her but she didn't pull away. 

"Hey babe. I was looking for you, how exciting is it that we are on a team together?" Clarke kissed her on the cheek and Lexa couldn't help the blush that made her ears go red. 

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know you two were together." Rich went to join the others with less of a swagger in his step, clearly defeated. When he was gone, Clarke pulled back, Lexa immediately missed the contact, and looked at Lexa with a smirk. 

"You didn't have to do that. I can handle myself." Lexa mentally slapped herself, she should be thanking the blonde! 

"You know, usually when someone helps you out, where I come from people say thank you." Clarke huffed a little in annoyance. Clarke started to turn away and head back but Lexas' hand shot out and grasped her wrist in slim fingers. 

"Thank you." she spoke softly, Clarke barely heard it but i brought a grin to her face netherless. Clarke nodded and then realised that Lexa was still holding her wrist and was drawing small circles on her pulse point with the pad of her thumb. Lexa looked down and instantly snatched her hand away, looking down as her face turned red, again. Lexa cursed herself, why was she affected by this girl. Clarke smirked at her until Gustus boomed through the atrium once more. They both turned their attention towards him but neither one actually heard what he was saying, too busy blushing and sneeking smiling looks at each other. Lexa mentally slapped herself trying to take control of her emotions, she needed to be the Commander, not some silly school girl that had a crush.

"There are eight groups of ten, I am putting up a board with which teams will be competing against each other. There are four spaces in the atrium which have been marked out for your matches, you will all rotate according to the board. Whichever team wins will get a trip to the bowling alley this weekend, and the four highest scoring people in your team will represent the school at the tournament. Now! Go and get ready! You have twenty minutes to get kitted up, I want you all back here by then, all ready to begin!" Gustus shouted at everyone, making them all scamper off to the changeing rooms. After changing and doing her ritual, kissing her necklace, Clarke left the changing rooms to join the others. A lot of her team mates were already out, stretching and helping each other with fixing certain straps on their uniform, all except Lexa. Clarke couldnt help but look around for the brunette, she thought the girl would have been the first out, then again, she didnt see her in the changeing room. "Where is Lexa?" Clarke asked Octavia quitely.

"Oh, she does this special ritual thing before she competes, its like for good luck and all that stuff you know." Octavia replied with a shrug, turning back to talk to Raven. Clarke scanned the crowd, still having ten minutes for the tournament to start, she decided to go outside. Clarke slowly walked out of the atrium doors and breathed in deep lung fulls of the crisp air. Turning, ready to make her way back in, she noticed a figure off in the far corner of the feild leaning against a rather tall and magnificent tree. Cautiously making her way over, she noticed the figure leaning their forehead against the bark of the tree, before pulling away after a long moment. Clarke had recognised Lexa a few minutes before but the girl looked so peaceful that she didnt have the heart to disturb her. 

"Lexa?" Clarke asked quietly. Lexa whirled around with her sword out, pointing it a millimietre away from Clarkes face. 

"Clarke! What on earth are you doing? I could have stabbed you!" Lexa hurriedly lowered the sword from Clarkes shocked face. 

"Im sorry, i came for some fresh air and i saw you so i came to see if you were okay." she trembled a bit, realising just how capable Lexa really is. 

"Its okay, you just startled me, Im sorry for nearly stabbing you by the way." Lexa added shyly, looking at the ground for a moment. 

Clarke blew out a breath of laughter, "Its alright, what are you doing out here?". Lexa stared a moment at Clarke as if trying to weigh out how much she should tell her, she didnt want to seem weird in front of Clarke but the girl didnt seem like the type of person to judge.

"I was doing my ritual, for good luck, i do it before all of my competitions.", Clarke thought Lexa looked like she was going to say more so she waited. 

"My father, hes gone now but he loved the woods and trees and just nature in itself so... before every competition i have, i come to a tree and i talk to him. Its my way of connecting with him, i know its weird but it helps and -" 

Lexa was suddenly cut off by a large mass with blonde curls colliding with her, wrapping her in a massive hug. Lexa stiffened at the contact, no one ever hugged her, after a moment though, Lexa relaxed and circled her arms around the blondes waist. They didnt say anything, they didnt need to, until Clarke pulled back slightly to look Lexa in the eye and smiled sheepishly at her. 

"Sorry, i just thought you needed that... and its not weird, i actually totally understand, i kiss my necklace before my competitions. It was my mothers." Clarke smiled and Lexa found herself smiling back. 

"Thank you Clarke. And your necklace is beautiful." Lexa spoke softly, she was suddenly very aware of how close they were. Lexa had her arms loosely wrapped around the blondes hips and Clarkes were draped over her shoulders.

Lexa could have imagined it and a part of her wished she had but she couldnt ignore the subtle way Clarkes eyes flicked down to her own lips for a split second, causing the blonde to blush deeply and step away. It didnt look like embaressment though, it looked more like shame. 

Before Lexa could say anything, Clarke spoke "We should probably get going, Gustus will expect us in there soon.", and with that, Clarke turned and slowly walked back to the atrium doors with Lexa walking silently beside her, not really sure what she was feeling in that moment. 

"Clarke, you need to space your steps more, hes rushing at you!" Lexa shouted to Clarke, as the blonde narrowly missed an attack to her helmet. 

"I know Lexa! What do you think i have been trying to do for the last god damn 10 minutes!" Clarke shouted back, a little muffled. 

Octavia, Raven and Bellamy watched as Clarke faced down a particularly good swordsmen from the year above them, the guy was good but Clarke could beat him. If she got her footing right, according to Lexa, who was pacing frustratedly and shouting out comments. 

"They are like an old married couple." Raven states, smirking as Clarke shouts at Lexa to shut up. The guy suddenly rushes at Clarke, making her nearly slip, as he manouvered his sword around her body. A short grunt could be heard as the referee shouted for them to stop. Blood seeped from Clarkes glove as she stared numbly down at it, the guy tried to reach for her hand. 

"Dont touch her." Lexa growled as she stormed towards the poor guy, backing up so quickly that he fell on his ass. Clarke looked up as Lexa gently took her gloved hand in hers and cautiously peeled it off. Lexa didnt make eye contact with her, she focused solely on trying not to hurt Clarke, whilst not looking into those alluring blue eyes. Clarke let out a hiss of pain as Lexa peeled the last of it. 

"Im sorry." Lexa spoke softly.

"Its okay." Clarke practically whispered. 

“Come on, I’ll take you to medical” Lexa helped Clarke apply pressure to the wound, ignoring how her skin felt on Lexas’.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this one out pretty quick cause I want you guys to read all the DRAMA! yay! And thank you all again for all the lovely encouraging comments! Stay tuned!

Lexa and Clarke made their way slowly down the long corridors leading to the medical center, Lexa had her hand on the small of her back and Clarkes' brain was just about ready to melt. 

"How do you feel?" Lexa asked, she stopped outside a large blue door. 

"Just fine, it's not too bad. Thanks for jumping in like that, I'm pretty sure the guy was harmless but thanks anyway." she giggled. Lexa couldn't help but blush, maybe she had gone a little overboard. 

"I should get back." Lexa tried to move away but Clarke grabbed her wrist with her good hand. Lexa just stared at her, trying really hard not to sweat. 

"I mean it, thank you." Clarkes' hand came up to cup Lexas' face and she gently pressed a sweet kiss at the corner of her mouth. With that, clarke stepped back and went into the medical center. Whilst Lexa was pretty sure her soul had left her body and she was floating above it now. Her face was so red, it could have been a condition, as she traced where Clarkes' lips had been moments before. Shaking her head, she tried not to analyze it, as she walked off back to the sports center. 

Clarke took her time in the medical center, she kept thinking about Lexa, she hoped she hadn't scared the girl off. Lexa had looked so shocked when she had left her, it made Clarke wonder if anyone had ever been with her. Walking back, she couldn't help but feel like she wanted to know Lexa better, the girl was always so closed off. Clarke wanted to ask her out but she thought it probably best to wait, just in case she had read Lexa wrong. Maybe Lexa was straight or maybe she didn't do relationships, or maybe she just didn't like Clarke that way. Clarke shook her head as she walked through the sports center doors, she couldn't think like that. It's not like they couldn't be friends even if any of it were true. 

Lexa had just finished a match and was talking with Raven and Octavia when she spotted Clarke. The girl looked so deep in thought that she nearly hit Octavia who practically screamed at her "Clarke! You're alive!". 

"Hey guys, and yes O I'm still alive" she laughed. Lexa couldnt help but smile at the way Clarke had bonded so well with Octavia, they were becoming fast friends. Lexa tried not to be jealous but a part of her wished she was that close with Clarke too. 

"So who am I going to destroy first?" Clarke grinned at the others, but they were all trying not to meet her eyes. Lexa frowned, she hated having to be the one to do this, but after speaking with Gustus, they had both agreed on it. 

"Clarke, I'm sorry, but you can no longer compete in this tournament. At least until your hand has healed. You needed a few stitches I'm sure, they could open up again, it's for your safety." Lexa tried to say it as gently as she could but with finality, she still had an appearance to maintane. 

"What! You have got to be kidding me! Gustus can't do this, I want to compete!" Clarke was fuming and was about to storm over to the coach but Lexa stepped in her way. 

"Clarke. This was my idea and Gustus just simply agreed. I'm sorry, but you can't, you could hurt yourself again." Lexa tried not to meet Clarkes' eyes as she spoke but she couldn't look away as Clarke turned her anger towards her. The last thing she ever wanted to do. 

"Why would you do that? I thought you were my friend. I am perfectly capable but you just made that decision for me, didn't you! Who are you, that gets to decide what I can and can't do! How dare you!" Clarke screamed at her. 

"Clarke, she was only trying to help you." Raven insisted. 

"Stay out of this Rae! I don't need you to defend her. I understand why she did it, because I'm better than her and she's scared! She's scared I will win!" Clarke didn't mean any of it but she wanted to make Lexa feel how she felt. She wanted her to feel angry, to wipe that stupid stoic expression of her face. 

A crowd had started to form around them, people couldn’t help the little gasps that came out when they heard Clarke. No one ever spoke to Lexa that way, she was the best and they all knew it. Lexas’ face remained impassive but Clarke could tell it was getting to her. 

“What’s the matter Lexa? Scared people will start to realize? Afraid they might see that you just like the power, that you don’t actually care about them? Are you afraid they will see you as weak?!” Clarke shouted. 

Lexas’ face darkened, she didn’t want to get angry but Clarke got under her skin. She should have walked away, but she couldn’t let people think those things about her. They looked up to her and relied on her, she had to set an example. Lexa walked up to Clarke slowly, until she was mere inches from her. 

“Get out. Now.” Lexa growled. 

“Or what? You are not the headmaster. You can’t tell me what to do!” Clarke stared her in the eye, not daring to look away. 

“Actually I can. Gustus.” Lexa directed her attention to the burly man that had walked over behind Clarkes’ shoulder. Gustus looked at Clarke and frowned. 

“Clarke, I am going to have to suspend you if you don’t leave. Lexa is our finest pupil, you should respect her like you would a teacher. You can’t go around starting fights, especially not with her. Now leave before I have to take this up with the headmaster.” Gustus warned. 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t you side with her.” Clarke spat as she stormed out of the sports center. Lexa huffed in annoyance, Clarke is definitely a handful she thought. 

“Right cupcakes, back to work!” Gustus boomed to the milling students. 

“Well that was intense.” Octavia mumbled. Raven turned towards Lexa, who squared her shoulders, ready for a fight. 

“Relax Lexa, Clarke is my sister but she’s not always right. Give her time, she just needs to cool off.” Raven gave a small smile and turned back towards the others who had started pairing up again. 

Lexa couldn’t help feeling like she had done something wrong, she was only trying to help at the end of the day. Clarke was being unreasonable, what was she supposed to do? Just let her fight and injure herself even more? Lexa huffed once more and went outise, she needed some fresh air. 

A few hours later, Lexa came back in to the sports center, she felt so much better. Lexa had never felt so grateful for her abilities in fencing, that way she had finished earlier than everyone, beating everyone in the other groups a lot quicker. Gustus walked over to her and congratulated her, she of course, had made it into the national tournament that was in two weeks now. There were five other groups and choosing the best would be difficult, as the most experienced, Lexa had a say in who else got to compete. As she was talking to Gustus, Clarke came into the center, probably to hear the results she thought.

Clarke was still angry at Lexa but she wanted to be there for her friends if any of them got to compete. Walking over to Raven and Bellamy, she smiled slightly to them, Raven seemed a little frosty but she would deal with that later.

"Right cupcakes, it's results time!" Gustus shouted over the chattering. Lexa stared out over the crowd and nodded at Gustus to begin.

"If your name is one of these five, then you have earned the great achievement of getting to compete in the national tournament!", the crowd cheered as Gustus paused, Lexa just staring out at all the faces beside Gustus,"Our first champion is... Octavia Blake!" Gustus roared.

Octavia looked overjoyed, she practically jumped on Raven, who actually didn't seem to mind.

"Our second champion is... Echo Teles!", a girl in the back grinned as her lackies patted her on the back. Lexa had been reluctant with that one.

"Our third champion is... Lincoln Bow!", a huge guy who looked way too old to even be here was shaking hands with Bellamy. Lexa smiled, Lincoln was a sweet heart, he difintely deserved to be there with them.

"Our fourth is... Luna Catch!", Lexa smiled as the two cousins embraced, Luna had such huge hair sometimes she wondered how it fit on her helmet. However, Lexa knew she was ruthless, despite how calm she was outside of a match.

"Our final champion is... Clarke Griffin!" Gustus boomed. Clarke looked shocked and frowned as if there was some mistake. Lexa caught her eye and stared at her with an unreadable expression. Everyone clapped for the six who were competing and slowly started to depart to the changing rooms. Clarke just stayed where she was and waited for Lexa to finish speaking with Gustus.

As soon as she was alone, Clarke walked up to her. "There has to be a mistake, I didn't even finish all of my matches Lexa."

"I know, but I have seen enough and so has Gustus, we think you deserved a shot, despite your recent outburst." Lexa lifted an eyebrow at her as Clarke scowled at the floor.  
"I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have said all those things, especially not infront of all those people. I didn't mean it Lexa, and I'm not just saying that because I get to compete." Clarke looked at her with shame, Lexa of course understood.

"It's alright Clarke, maybe I should have talked to you first intead of making the choice for you. It won't happen again. Just make sure you don't stress your hand until it's healed and you should be okay to compete" Lexa gave her a small smile which she returned. Lexa walked away to get changed but was pleasantly suprised when Clarke caught up to her and walked with her.

Maybe things were going to be okay between them.

Lurking in the dark, watching the two girls walk away, a figure stepped from the shadows with an angry scowl and balled fists.

"Stupid bitch, she has no idea what's in for her." Finn growled as he glared at Lexas retreating form.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for howlate this one is, had a bit of trouble with the laptop, but thank you all for being so pateint! This story is partially based on a personal experience. I dont own the 100 though... I know, bummer right! Anyway, Enjoy!

Chapter 6

“Clarke, the competition is two weeks away, can you please try and concentrate!” Octavia shouted at her. 

“Sorry, sorry.” She mumbled, it had been increasingly more difficult for her to concentrate whenever Lexa was around her. 

Everyone was practicing in the sports hall, except for the five including the gorgeous specimen currently doing lunges. Clarke couldn’t take her eyes off of her, and every time Lexa would look over at her she would just turn and stare at the wall. Which in hindsight probably looked really stupid. 

Lexa smirked to herself as Clarke tried harder to not look at her. She wasn’t usually like this but Clarke brought it out, where she wanted to over extend her limbs just to see her drooling over her. 

“Lexa, can I speak to you for a moment please?” Gustus had walked over from the others to speak with their group. 

Lexa nodded and strolled over, trying not to look at Clarke as she went, she was having way too much fun, she thought. 

“Finn didn’t show up today. Some other students say he was quite angry yesterday when we announced who would be competing. Specifically at you and Clarke.” Gustus mumbled in her ear. 

Clarke was staring now, she was curious as to what Gustus didn’t want the others hearing. He looked up ate her then and frowned, she huffed in annoyance, this guy just didn’t like her. Lexa said something to him and he nodded and walked away to continue training with the other students. 

Clarke watched as Lexa caught her eye and then turned to Lincoln, motioning for him to come over. Clarke was super curious now and almost went over but was called back by Octavia. 

“Lincoln, I need you to do me a favour. Keep an eye on Clarke and her friends for me, Gustus told me Finn might try something. I don’t want him being a bully to anymore people.” Lexa spoke quietly to him, trying not to look at Clarke and her intense gaze. 

“Of course Lexa, he wouldn’t do anything serious though would he? Especially not on school grounds, right?” he looked worried. 

“Let’s hope not.” Lexa said with a small smile. They parted and Lexa went back to stretching, noticing that Clarke was now duelling with Octavia. 

Later at lunch, Lexa decided to sit outside on the grass. It was a beautiful day, she didn’t notice the figure come up behind her. Clarke gently placed her hand on her shoulder, which thinking back was probably not a good idea. Startled, Lexa grabbed her hand and flipped her so she was straddling Clarke in the grass, with her fist raised. Clarke let out a groan as Lexa lowered her fist, realising who it was. 

“Clarke! I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Lexa brushed the hair from Clarkes face, looking for any injuries, not noticing how her face slowly turned a deep shade of red as Lexa threaded her fingers through her locks. 

“I’m fine.” Clarke squeaked, Lexa only just realising what she was doing and pulled her hands back like she’d been burned. 

“I-I’m so sorry Clarke, I thought you were someone else.” Lexa stuttered. 

“Well I would hate to be whoever you thought I was.” Clarke chuckled, sitting up slightly. Lexas’ eyes widened as she discovered she was still straddling Clarke and hastily climbed off of her, gracefully of course. 

Lexa sat beside Clarke and tried not to look her in the eye because if she did, Clarke would see how red she was and Lexa does not blush. 

“I came to have lunch with you, if that’s okay? If it’s not you can just attack me again, it’s cool.” Clarke smirked and Lexa just knew she was going to milk this as much as she could. 

“I would love that. And I am really sorry, again. Although, everyone knows you shouldn’t sneak up on a trained warrior Clarke.” Lexa raised her eyebrow at her and she nearly died right there. She really needed to stop getting flustered around this girl, she thought. Lexa was still looking at her and she realised she hadn’t spoken during her internal struggle. 

“Good thing you’re not a warrior then.” Clarke blurted out. Good thinking Clarke, the quickest way to a girls heart is to insult her. 

Clarke was surprised when Lexa let out a loud laugh and she melted a little at how nice it sounded. Jesus she was a mess. 

“You are lucky you’re pretty, I would kick your ass otherwise.” Lexa replied. Wait. Did she just call Clarke pretty? Clarke is blushing, she must have called her pretty. What the hell is happening to her! 

Clarke just hums and lies down in the grass, looking up at the clouds. After a minute, Lexa does the same and they lay there in comfortable silence together. Clouds start to gather above them and it looks like it’s about to rain. Lexas’ suspicion is confirmed when it starts to drizzle. 

They both sit up and Clarke sighs, if Lexa didn’t know any better it looked like disappointment across Clarkes’ face. All of a sudden, the sky rips open and all hell breaks out. They both jump to their feet and Lexa is tugging Clarke to a door in the side of the building. 

“Come on! This way!” Lexa raises her voice to get it over the pouring rain. Clarke holds tightly onto Lexas’ hand as she gets pulled through the door. 

They look around for a light switch with the door still open. In their struggle to get inside, Lexa had pulled them into some outdoor shed with odd bits of old school equipment and dust hanging from the low rafters. 

“You pulled us into a shed?” Clarke looks around and stares at her with an eyebrow raised. Lexa just shrugs and smiles sheepishly, another odd habit she never actually does. Lexa doesn’t blush and she sure as hell doesn’t get sheepish. She watches as Clarke bites her lip and then starts laughing. It makes Lexa giggle, actually giggle! That was a new time low for her. 

They are both still laughing when they hear a crack of thunder and Clarke jumps a little. Clarke frowns, looking at the sky. 

“It’s just a little thunder Clarke. No need to be afraid.” Lexa smiles softly at her, not an ounce of judgement in her expression. 

Clarke smiles back and nods, contrasting greatly when they hear another boom and Clarke practically jumps into Lexas’ arms, nuzzling her nose into her neck and shaking like a leaf. Lexa stiffens at first, not used to the touch of another person, but as Clarke loops her arms around her neck and gets impossibly close, Lexa softens a little and brings her hands to rest on Clarkes’ back. 

They stay like that for a while until Clarke calms down enough to peek her head out from Lexas’ neck. Lexa is looking down at her with a smile, slowly making small reassuring circles on her back and Clarkes’ whole face goes hot red. 

“Sorry I jumped on you like that, I just really don’t like thunder, as you can probably tell.” Clarke mumbles. 

“I wouldn’t have guessed.” Lexa chuckles and Clarke huffs and buries her face back in Lexas’ neck, making the girls breathe hitch for the hundredth time that day. 

“It’s okay Clarke, the storm is passing quickly.” Lexa spoke softly, as Clarke looked outside to see Lexa was right. The clouds were moving across the sky and it was only a light drizzle now. 

Clarke moved away and Lexa missed the contact instantly, she wished she could hold the other girl all the time. Oh crap, I need to stop, she thought. 

“We should get going I guess. And Lexa, thank you, you know, for not making fun of me or anything.” Clarke smiled at her and Lexa blushed a little, this girl, jesus. 

They walked outside across the grass again, it was a little squishy under their feet but the sun was coming out and it was so warm, it made them feel almost dry. Almost.   
“You know, you didn’t have to drag me to a shed if you wanted to kiss me.” Clarke smirked as Lexa stuttered and coughed. 

“I didn’t – that’s not – I wasn’t…” Lexa tried desperately to form a sentence as her face grew hotter and hotter. She was baffled by this change in Clarke, gone was the innocent girl who was scared of thunder and out came this smirking, confident woman. Clarke was going to be the death of her. 

“No, you’re right, we should probably go on a date first. How about tomorrow? Pick me up at 7 and dress casual, okay?” Clarke had her chin on her hand as she smiled at Lexa and her inability to form a sentence. 

Meanwhile, Lexa was having a stroke and gaping like a fish, losing any composure she had as she stared at Clarke standing in front of her. 

“Uh – uh, what, yeah um okay.” Lexa managed to babble out a few words before a voice shouted across the field at them. 

“Clarke! We are going to be late for chemistry! Where have you two been? Why are you so wet?” Raven had jogged over to them, charging through the playful atmosphere they had created. 

“I still haven’t forgiven you by the way. We are talking when we get home.” Raven frowned at Clarke before walking back over to Octavia, who was waiting patiently for them both. 

“Everything okay?” Lexa asked Clarke, happy to back on familiar ground. She had to keep some semblance of cool around the other girl. 

“Yeah, it will be. Raven is still annoyed about yesterday. I guess we still have some stuff to hash out.” Clarke sighed sadly. 

Lexa decided she didn’t like that one bit. Out of all things Lexa hated seeing; Clarke being sad was definitely at the top of her list. 

“So 7, tomorrow night. Text me your address?” Lexa smiled softly at her. Clarkes’ beaming face gave Lexa such ferocious butterflies, she made a conscious decision to make it happen as much as possible. 

Clarke pulled her in for a hug and kissed her cheek before running off towards Raven and Octavia. Lexa won’t admit it but she stood there for an abnormal amount of time, unblinking and hesitantly touching the spot Clarke had kissed, making her late to her next class. Lexa told her teacher she got caught up organising a school event, which wasn’t a complete lie. 

 

When Lexa got home that day, after her training had finished, she casually mentioned to Indra that she wouldn’t have to come over tomorrow. Indra had accepted it with nothing more than a raised eyebrow, which Lexa was extremely grateful for. Her sister however, would not be so easily satisfied.   
They were seated at the table together, Anya going on about some TV programme that she couldn’t get enough of. 

Anya, I need to borrow the car tomorrow night.” Lexa tried to say it casually but it looked like her sister wasn’t buying it. 

“Whhyyy?” Anya drawled out, squinting her eyes suspiciously at Lexa. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. 

“DO YOU HAVE A DATE?!!” Anya practically screamed the question at her. Lexa groaned and stopped eating, taking her plate to the kitchen. 

“No. Just a study group session.” Lexa knew she wouldn’t be able to lie if Anya was right there in front of her. 

“Don’t lie to me, I’m your sister.” Anya said from the other room. 

Well that didn’t work. Lexa huffed as Anya followed her out and placed her plate down next to hers. 

“Fine. Yes, I have a date. If you must know.” Lexa caved, her sister would get it out of her eventually. 

Anyas’ face froze into a picture of pure glee before coughing and schooling her features into a neutral expression. Moving around Lexa, Anya went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle. 

Upon closer inspection, she realised it was a bottle of champagne, it was labelled, Lexa leaned closer to read it. “For When Lexa Grows Some Balls”.

“Anya! What the hell!” she looked at her as Anya just shrugged her shoulders and smirked, amused at how grumpy her sister looked. 

“What? I’m your big sister, I can get away with this shit. I have to take advantage, it’s my job.” She says innocently, which Lexa just huffs at. 

Anya grabs two flute glasses and the bottle, moving them to the living room and beckoning Lexa to follow her. They both sit as Anya pops the cork and pours them a glass each. 

“Just this once. And don’t tell Indra.” Anya warns her as she takes a sip. Lexa doesn’t need to be told twice. Indra is probably the only person that actually scares Anya. 

“Okay.” Anya shifts herself to fully face Lexa, champagne glass held high in her hand. 

“Tell your big sister all about this girl.” She grins and Lexa can’t help but grin too, at her sisters enthusiasm and just at the thought of Clarke. 

They talk all night about Clarke and even Raven pops up a few times. The two sisters end the night and its times like this that Lexa is even more grateful that she still has her sister. 

Speaking of, across town there are two sisters who aren’t having as much fun…

 

“Raven, I said I was sorry!” Clarke tried to reason with her. They are sitting on Clarkes’ bed after Raven came in saying that they needed to talk. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Clarke hates it when they argue, it makes her feel so alienated from the family, like its back to square one all over again. Her way of dealing with it is to just apologise. 

“I’m not expecting an apology Clarke, but this keeps happening. You get mad and if I say anything you lash out at me.” Raven tries to explain. 

“Well maybe you shouldn’t say anything!” Clarke snaps at her. 

Raven frowns, “Don’t do that. Don’t act like you don’t care. Don’t try and push me away further.”

“You’re not my therapist Raven.” Clarke replies with a huff. 

“No, I’m not. I’m your sister Clarke. Talk to me.” Raven puts a hand on her shoulder; she doesn’t pull away which is a good sign. 

“I’m so sorry Rae, I’ve been a jerk.” Clarke realises and sniffles quietly. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Family fights but then they make up, it’s natural.” Raven pulls her in for a hug, prompting Clarke to burst into tears. Raven hushes her and lays them back against the wall, rubbing small comforting circles on Clarkes’ back. 

After a while, Clarke starts calming down, letting out little sad hiccups every now and again. Clarke sighs and Raven knows she’s trying to get what she needs to say out in the open, so she waits patiently for her sister to open up. 

“I guess… I’m still a little scared that you guys are just putting up with me and once you get tired and won’t- won’t want to keep me around anymore.” Clarke sighs again and Raven has to bite her tongue to stop herself from interrupting. If she does, she knows it will be a while before Clarke opens up to her again about this. So she squeezes Clarkes’ shoulder gently, encouraging her to continue. 

“I didn’t realise I was doing it but I think every time I lash out at you, it’s my way of controlling the situation. I figured if I push enough then you’ll realise it quicker, send me back and at least then I won’t be waiting for it to happen.” Clarke lets out in a rush. 

Raven frowns as Clarke finishes, knowing she won’t be getting anymore from her tonight, she takes a deep breath. 

“Clarke, you know we love you.” Raven hears Clarke sniffle again. 

“I know, I just, sometimes I cant believe it you know.” Clarke mumbles into her shoulder. 

“Well, I will tell you everyday until you do believe it, okay. You are not some thing that we bought at the store, you are one of us. And there is nothing you could do that would ever lead us to that. You are our family Clarke, even when you don’t want us to be. Nothing will ever change that, I promise.” Raven hugs Clarke a little bit tighter as she stops speaking. 

“Thank you, Rae. What would I ever do without you?” Clarke smiles to herself. 

“Have terrible fashion sense.” Raven quips and is rewarded by Clarkes’ chuckle.

“Says the girl with engine oil constantly covering her jeans!” Clarke jives back. 

“That is fashion.” Raven and Clarke laugh together and eventually they pull apart and Raven slides off the bed, heading for the door. 

“How about some midnight Margaritas?” Raven wiggles her eyebrows, as Clarke chuckles at her. 

“Raven, we will get in trouble, dad hides the liquor and even if we find it, he’ll know.” Clarke states, but Raven just grins at her before clapping her hands once. 

“Firstly, I know where it is, I found it like last week. It’s in the garage by the paint, which is pretty dumb considering how much time I spend in there.” Clarke laughs again as Raven continues, “ Secondly, we will replace what we drink with water, come on, oldest trick in the book. And thirdly, if we get caught I’ll say it was me.” Raven is till grinning and Clarke cant help but follow her downstairs. She could use a drink just this once. 

They still have a lot to figure out, but as they walk into the garage and Raven speaks up, “So Clarke, did I see a cheeky kiss today or was I imagining things?” and Clarke shoves her as they laugh together, they know everything will work out just fine. 

 

 

30 miles away….  
Loud screeching of metal fills the space as a figure can be seen bent over a sharpener, a long sword throwing sparks all over the dimly lit area. Turning the harmless dull blade to a deadly razor point. A hand turns off the machine and runs along the top of the blade, smoothing along. The hand then runs along the underside of the blade, a sharp hiss rings out as the hand is pulled back. Small droplets of blood trickle to the floor as the figure hurries to wrap it up with a piece of old cloth. 

“Let the show begin.” Finn stands the sword up in the corner of the dusty shed and cracks open a beer, sighing like he’s got a million bucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to leave me some comments, and maybe some kudos if you love it aye! Thank you all!


End file.
